


Haiji’s Desires

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, Dominance, F/M, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Submission, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Haiji unleashes his true feelings for you.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader
Kudos: 9





	Haiji’s Desires

**Author's Note:**

> The new version of my first Haiji smut story is here! I hope you guys like it. I had so much fun rewriting it, and there will be more along the way.

##  ** Haiji’s Desires **

Your shift at work had finally ended for the day. It was a relief, in your opinion. The past few days had been hectic, you hardly had time for yourself. But now you did, and you wanted to spend your free time with Haiji. You missed him terribly. Work at Towa Group had made it harder for you to contact him, so calls and texts had been less frequent.

You changed out of your uniform and left the restaurant. You had no idea you had been missing him this much. You hardly had the chance to be with him, and whenever he came home late, he crashed after saying hello. Ironic that the two of you just moved in together, yet you were unable to see him as much as you wanted. 

_Maybe I should get a job at Towa Group._

Just as you climbed into the car and got ready to start the engine, your phone rang. You fished in your pocket and checked your phone. 

You squealed. “Haiji!” With a beaming smile and a lively bounce, you accepted the call.

“Hi, Haiji!”

“Hey. I thought I’d give you a call to check on you. You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I just finished work.” 

“Are you staying safe?”

“Yes. Don’t worry, I’m safe in my car.” 

Just listening to his sexy voice filled you with glee, but what made you swoon was his indirect concern for your safety. Deep down, he really did care about you.

“How about you?” You asked. “How was your day?”

“So-so, I guess. Stupid shit happened, but don’t make me get into that.”

You chuckled. “I won’t.”

There was a pause. Small talk was still awkward between you two, so you were about to say something until you heard him stammer. “Err…”

“Huh? Haiji?”

Another long pause followed. “Are you…coming home soon?” His voice was slow and a bit unsteady. The shift in his tone didn’t go unnoticed. “It’s been a few days since we last hung out, and…you get what I mean.”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be home soon.” 

“Good. I’ll wait for you.”

“Haiji, are you okay?” You had a feeling something was up. “You sound distracted.” 

He sighed. “I’m fine. I’ll see you soon.”

He disconnected the call without even saying bye. It was so unlike him to just end a call like that. You just stood there, staring at your phone. What was that all about?

You arrived home by nightfall. The conversation continued to replay in your head. The hesitancy in his voice concerned you. He tried to say something, but couldn’t. Did something happen while you were away? Was something on his mind? You shook your head in disbelief. Why ask yourself that? 

Your boyfriend was Haiji Towa, of course something was on his mind, but he didn’t vocalize it, as usual. You figured it wasn’t something he could say on the phone, but you were going to find out what it was. Haiji could be stubborn when it came to admitting that something was troubling him. You were used to it at this point, and it was up to you to get him to open up. Communication was still a rocky road for both of you (mostly him), so progress in your relationship had been slow. 

Nonetheless, you never gave up on Haiji. You had the patience and compassion that you knew he needed. Some men were hopeless romantics who were honest and open with their partners from the get-go. And some men were like Haiji: headstrong and unable to be honest unless they get a little push. 

You walked down the concrete pathway and noticed Haiji watching through the window blinds. As you climbed up the small set of stairs to the lovely porch, he led you inside and locked the door.

“Hey. Glad you’re home.”

“Hi, Haiji! I missed you.” You were about to hug him, but he stopped you. “Haiji?”

Without another word, Haiji took your hand and made his way upstairs. “H-Hey.” You followed along to not stumble. “Haiji, where are we going?” No answer. “Haiji, what’s wrong?” You tried again. Still no answer.

Baffled by his distant attitude, you knew whatever distress he was in, it was serious. But what was it?

He took you to the bedroom and turned to you with piercing lavender eyes. 

"We need to talk,” Haiji finally said, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

“About what?" You hoped that he wasn't upset with you, but brushed it aside. It wasn’t you who had upset him. “Haiji, tell me what’s wrong. You can tell me anything. You know that.”

The tension etched itself in his expression as he took your hand and brought you to the bed. You took a seat next to him, and your cheeks flushed when he looked at you. Sometimes you forgot he towered over you, even when sitting, so he appeared intimidating even when he wasn't trying. Still, you found it exhilarating.

"What is it, Haiji?" You murmured.

He held your hands, his touch warm and soothing. Even his robotic right hand soothed you with its metallic touch. "_______, there’s something I want to…”

He stopped mid-sentence. His expression concealed his emotions, but his apprehensive eyes betrayed him. 

"Haiji?" 

Haiji’s mouth hung open, but his voice failed him. You wanted to ask again, but you gave him time. His frustration increased as the silence persisted, forcing him to let go of your hands. 

“Shit!” He hissed to himself, breaking eye contact.

“Haiji, please, you can tell me.”

“Look, this isn’t easy for me,” he confessed, irritated but…blushing? “I suck at this. There’s so much I wanna say, but it’s hard.”

“I can tell,” you said calmly.

Everything connected in an instant. Words couldn’t describe what was truly happening, but they weren’t required. His efforts were enough to let you know about his true feelings. You knew, but you wanted to hear it from him.

You rubbed his arms. “Take your time if you need to, okay? There’s no rush.”

No response. Haiji merely nodded and stared at the ground. You could tell he was debating what to say next. He closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath.

After a few breaths, he faced you again with his neutral expression. His eyes, however, told another story. They were…delicate. It didn’t soften his hard features, but you remained patient with him.

“Haiji...?" You could feel the color rising in your cheeks. He may not be romantic in a traditional sense, but his expression still managed to have an effect on you. 

“_______, I...I..." 

“Yes?” You whispered, stroking his cheek. 

Haiji yanked you against him, and you hit his hard chest with a gasp. His violet eyes held yours captive, you got lost in their mesmerizing beauty.

“I wanted you for a long time.”

He pressed his lips over yours, emitting a long, deep groan. Surprise washed over you, and for a moment, you didn’t know how to react. But you soon flung your arms around his neck and relaxed in his embrace. Haiji was kissing you with unimaginable passion, it was difficult to believe it came from him. His lips possessed an intoxicating sweetness and a powerful hunger. How long had he been holding back, you weren’t sure.

His fingers tangled in your hair, securing those luscious locks in his grip. You sighed into the kiss, burying your hands in his beautiful black hair. He pulled you as close as physically possible and deepened the kiss. You grew weaker, forgetting about his hair as your fingers slipped down to his neck. 

His tongue teased your lips, pushing through for entrance. Without a fight, you parted your lips. Waves of pleasure knocked your senses when his tongue plunged into your mouth. A moan rumbled in your throat, and you squeaked when his hand explored your beautiful body. His talented robotic fingers caressed your back, your hips, your thighs, everywhere that he could reach. Lust dragged you deep into its depths, igniting the fire inside you the more he devoured your lips.

He never loosened his grip on your hair, and as he massaged your head, he finally said the words he had been dying to say.

“I love you, _______,” he confessed between kisses. “I wanted to fucking tell you so much.” He nibbled on your lower lip. “It was driving me crazy.”

“Oh, Haiji. I love you too. Very much.”

You allowed him to kiss you harder, faster, deeper. Your tongue danced with his own, a dance that he won. The things he could do to you awakened a multitude of violent emotions and feelings. Love. Passion. Want. Need. Desire. Lust.

His silver fingers snuck under your top and stroked your silky skin. The cool metal sent an electrifying sensation that made you shudder in pleasure. 

He freed your lips and nuzzled your neck, still keeping you close. “Do you trust me?” He asked with a lopsided smile.

You hummed, enjoying how his stubble tickled you. “Yes. You know I do.” 

Haiji stripped off your top and unclasped your bra with swift movements. Your breasts were exposed to both the cool night breeze coming from the open window and his seductive gaze, sending a chill that traveled all over your body. 

Feeling a bit self-conscious, you lifted your hands to cover yourself. 

“Don’t,” Haiji demanded in a whisper. He moved your hands and examined your chest. He couldn’t help but smirk. “Don’t hide anything. I want to see _all of you_.”

He seized your breasts, triggering another one of your lovely moans. You were stunned, but thrilled at what you were experiencing, this new sexual and dominant side of Haiji you swore didn’t exist. He squeezed them, not too hard for it to be painful, but the way he groped you was noticeably unyielding. The heat in your cheeks skyrocketed at his next words. 

“You’re _mine_.”

His lips captured yours again. The sensual force left you in a daze, you hung on tight, knowing full well you wanted this just as much as he did. The taste of his lips and how his rough hands roamed over every part of your body advanced your arousal.

Haiji‘s lips left yours and descended to your neck. He planted fiery kisses, his prickly stubble grazing your delicate skin. 

“Haiji,” you moaned, arching your neck to grant him better access. “Don’t stop.” He accepted it and showered you with all the kisses you deserved. 

Eyes fluttering, you let yourself feel every sensation charging through you. Every heavy breath you took pressed your imprisoned breasts into his palms.

Your eyes snapped open when he bit you. “Ahhh. Haiji-Ahhhhh~!” Another bite silenced you. 

He snickered. “You like that?” He purred, rubbing his bulge against you.

“Y-Yes.” 

“If I get too rough, tell me.”

“I will. Don’t worry, it didn’t hurt.”

Haiji vigorously massaged your breasts. A husky moan managed to slip out of your lips before you could hold it back. That excited him in return, his smirk vibrating with pride and lust. Haiji took in how good your breasts felt in his tight grip and gave them a slow, sensual squeeze. Your moans poured from your lips. From that point on, he fondled them to his heart’s content, watching as you submitted to him. You weren’t blind to the power and control he had over you, how much he relished in having you trapped in his strong grip. And you loved every waking moment.

Your eyelids fluttered over how rough he squeezed your breasts. He really enjoyed seeing you fall apart in front of him, hearing the beautiful sounds you made. You figured he must have fantasized about doing this for a long time. Not that it was a shock. You had your own share of fantasies about him, especially ones such as this. Now your fantasy was becoming a reality.

His ebony locks brushed against your flesh, taunting you while he gave your neck plenty of love bites. You didn’t doubt you would have marks by the time he was finished, maybe even a hickey or two. How was he capable of being a master of seduction? You wondered, but not for long.

"Haiji," you whispered, reaching for his chest to undo the buttons of his shirt. He took notice of you slipping his jacket and shirt off his shoulders, so he released your breasts and pushed you on the bed. 

“I’m the one in control here,” he growled, his eyes glittering with desire. 

You were speechless at first, but then you smiled in agreement. “You have the power.”

Oh, your words turned him on even more. He grabbed your bra and tied your wrists on the bed post. Your face flushed, but you didn’t protest. You were really under his control now, and that only aroused you further.

He gave your breasts all of his undivided attention once again. Sucking, licking, and biting your nipples. Massaging them with plenty of care while still being possessive. You moaned out his name, subconsciously pulling on your binds, yet well aware that you wouldn’t break free. What else could you do? Nothing except lose your composure. You were completely helpless, but you didn't care. You wanted him to fondle you. Kiss you. _Dominate_ you. You longed to get what you wished for and in turn give him what he truly coveted. Your unconditional love and submission.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he mumbled between your breasts, his tongue toying with a taut nipple. “So fucking beautiful.” He pressed himself closer, his bulge reminding you of his sexual urges.

You shuddered with burning cheeks and rubbed yourself against him. “You’re such a tease,” you managed to say.

“Thanks,” he remarked. He looked at you with the most seductive smirk you had ever seen on him. His thumbs rubbed your nipples up and down, up and down. He was deep in thought, wondering what else he could do to you. 

The moment you had been waiting for ensued as Haiji slid his top clothing off, exposing his ripped abs. It was such a gorgeous view to witness, you squirmed. You were desperate for more, so very desperate and needy.

“Oh my!”

“If you behave, I might let you go.”

“You will?” You murmured, your eyes radiant.

“Hell yeah. Stay still.”

You obeyed him and relaxed. Oh, how you longed for him to claim your innocence, yearned for his length to penetrate you. You wanted all of him, and you’d do anything for him to get what you desired most.

Haiji began to unzip his pants. However, before he could reveal his length, he stared at you.

“Beg.”

“Huh?” You blinked shyly.

“Beg for it,” he ordered, his grin deviously sultry. 

Could he get even more attractive? You bet he could. “Please, Haiji.”

He clutched your hair and pulled your head up. “Louder.”

“Please,” you pleaded, your innermost feelings bubbling to the surface. He pulled a little more, but didn’t overdo it. “Ahh~! I need you!”

“Louder!” 

“Fuck me, Haiji! Fuck me hard!!” 

His grin widened with pure satisfaction. “Good girl~!”

Your consent was all he needed to finally free himself from confinement and claim you as his woman. He pulled your skirt and underwear down and threw them away along with your heels. Impatience radiated in his eyes as he reveled in how sexy and powerless you looked.

Haiji slipped his pants and kicked them off alongside his red boxers. You gawked at his large length, perked up and ready to take away your virginity. It would require so much effort to take all of him in, but you strongly believed that you could. 

“Beg some more, babe,” he demanded. “Show me how much you want me!”

"Please take me!” You exclaimed loud enough to please him. 

He tugged at your hair again. “I said beg!”

“Fuck me, Haiji! Fuck me until I can’t remember my own name!!”

With brilliant lavender eyes, he positioned himself and wrapped your legs around his waist. "You really want me. But not as much as I want _you~~!_ ”

He suddenly performed a rough thrust. You whimpered at the discomfort. The first time was never easy for a woman. You gritted your teeth. His dick did feel amazing inside you, but Haiji noticed your strained expression. 

He took things slow and steady by sliding in and out of you, helping you grow accustomed to having his dick stretching your walls.

“Look at me.” You did as you were told. “Ignore the pain. Just ignore it.”

You followed Haiji’s advice. It wasn’t long until you started crying out his name in pure pleasure.

“Oh fuck~~!” Haiji slammed into you, heaving with intense lust. With just his rough thrusts, you realized how much desire he had bottled up.

Your loud, breathy moans mingled with his passionate, primal moans as he pinned you harder on the bed with his sharp thrusts, yet taking his sweet time. For that, you were grateful. You wanted him to keep going, and you didn’t care how long it would last. Your cries became urgent, much to Haiji's excitement. He gradually began to thrust faster, savoring how you said his name repeatedly. A beautiful melody just for him. 

His length felt remarkable, just like his muscular physique pressing over your body. Haiji managed to admire your lust-filled expression during his stupor, barely able to think about anything but fucking you until you were a submissive mess. 

“Say my name, babe~!” He untied your hands and hurled the bra to the floor. “Don’t hold back~!”

"Ahhh~!! Haiji~~!!" You threw yourself onto him. His name was all you could say as the blazing storm in your body struck you with thunderous pleasure.

"You’re in-" he let out a harsh grunt, "-for a wild ride~!”

You nodded eagerly. "Hell yeah!! Whatever you want! I-“ you moaned, “I belong to you~!”

All of his restraint and focus were gone. When you caught a glimpse of him, his cheeks were a deep red, the lavender hue of his eyes clouded with nothing but pure, unrelenting lust. His chest rose and fell, his moans laced with sheer pleasure. 

Blinded by his undying sexual appetite, Haiji changed his position, bringing you on top of him. Your hands were placed on his shoulders for support.

“Ride me, babe~!” 

“Anything for you~!” You rode his dick like he depended on it.

“Does it hurt?” He panted, clinging on to your back.

“N-No. It doesn’t hurt anymore. Oh, Haiji, you feel so good~!!”

He let you fuck him, savoring how you did tiny jumps. Sparks of pleasure drove him wild, giving him a taste of his own medicine. So that was how it felt to be on the receiving end. Helpless and loving the sweet sensations.

Now it was your turn to smirk. “I guess I’m in charge now,” you jested, riding him harder.

Those words made him burst in flames, he switched things back to the way they were, with him reclaiming dominance. You let him win back his power, nearly shouting out your explosive desires as his dick hit your core over and over. You both experienced orgasm after orgasm, something that would have personally impressed you if not for your inability to focus.

Beads of sweat rolled all over your body throughout each session, and the familiar white-hot feeling grew stronger every time until you reached your limit. You were vaguely surprised that you both managed to go on longer than you anticipated, but you didn’t question anything. Neither did Haiji. What you both wanted was to prolong this special night.

If he could, he would keep fucking you all night, but he eventually exceeded his limits. The two of you cried and came in unison. The room became silent as you both rode out your orgasms and tried to catch your breaths. His hair dangled over your glistening body as he heaved. You couldn’t speak, so you focused on your breathing and the satisfying afterglow. Too tired to maintain balance, Haiji collapsed on top of you. 

You nuzzled his rock hard chest while he caressed your messy hair. Moments later, he regained his voice.

"Babe," Haiji moaned faintly, lazily lifting the covers to keep you warm.

“Yeah?”

“You’re mine. All mine.”

"Oh, believe me, I know." Your wobbly lips curled into a weak smile as you took note of his length still inside you. But neither of you cared. It proved to you that you were both connected.

“Shit, I can’t move,” he remarked, numb with fatigue.

“Me neither.” You let out a heavy yawn. “Let’s get some sleep,” you murmured before your eyes fluttered closed.

“Good night, _______.” Haiji gave you one last kiss for tonight. 

“Good night, Haiji.”

The two of you drifted into a blissful sleep together, safe in each other’s embrace. You would both wake up sore from your intense lovemaking, but it was all worth it. You were Haiji’s woman, now and forever.


End file.
